


Bellarke Wedding

by nadiaselite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, alternative universe, bellarke wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiaselite/pseuds/nadiaselite
Summary: An alternative universe Bellarke wedding.





	Bellarke Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interesting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interesting/gifts).



> This is dedicated to my very amazing friend Dani. Happy Late Birthday, sorry it took me forever to write it. I changed the storyline a million times. But I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments as to how you felt about this because I definitely would LOVE to know.
> 
> Harqueen xx

Clarke ran her fingers along the embroidery of her gown, tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at herself in the mirror. This was it. She never thought she’d ever get to this point in her life.

She laughed at herself, considering how much her life had changed in the past 6 years. Specifically how much Bellamy Blake had changed her. When she met him she was so uptight, a perfectionist trying to live up to her mother’s expectations while neglecting what truly made her happy.

But now things were different. Bellamy brought out a part of her that she’d been too scared to embrace. He encouraged her to live a life where she was satisfied too. He helped her get through medical school and her residency. He drew out the best parts of her. He helped bring out the artistic side that she’d kept bottled up for years.

Clarke couldn’t have found a better person to spend the rest of her life with. She was a successful doctor who worked in her own office, but she was also a renown artist. Clarke had the best friends and an amazing family, there’s not a single thing she’d change.

“Are you ready?” Clarke was pulled from her thoughts as she caught Wells standing behind her in the mirror.

“Are  _ you _ ?” Clarke grabbed him by his shoulder pulling him into her chest. They stood in silence savoring the moment.

Wells and Clarke had been best friends since birth. They’d been through the best and the worst times of their lives together. Wells was the older brother she never knew she needed, he was family and she’d never let that go.

They were in a good place. She’d been his best man last year. Now he and Raven were expecting a new addition to their family and she was getting ready to follow in his footsteps. Wells gave her hope for happiness when she thought she’d never have it again.

Pulling away Clarke began tugging at Wells’ bowtie trying to get it centered. She let her hands rest on his chest, her fingers outlining the edges of his suit. “Thanks for being my maid of honor.”

Wells let out a light laugh at the blurry images of his duties from Clarke’s bachelorette party rang through his head. Something he made everyone promise they’d never speak of ever again. If Clarke wasn’t who she was he would never put himself in this position, but he knew he would do anything for her.  

“Thanks for being my best man.” He winked once more before picking up the veil from the dressing room table. Taking the veil he clipped it into her hair, pulling the veil over her head to cover her face.

Clarke heard a sob come from the doorway, her mom dabbing a tissue to her cheeks as she wiped away the tears. “Your father would have been so proud.” 

 

Wells wrapped an arm around Clarke’s shoulders giving her a soft rub so she would have the strength to hold back the tears. He knew how much she’d cried over her father not being able to walk her down the aisle and knew there was only so much he could do to make her feel better.

“Ready to go?” Kane stepped out from behind Abby, extending a hand out for Clarke to take.

Clarke nodded taking his hand as he helped her make her way down the hall towards the doors to the altar. She felt butterflies in her stomach, her blood pumping faster than ever. They’d spent a year planning the wedding, every small detail, and now all their dreams were a reality.

Bellamy stood at the front of the altar, his nerves kicking in harder than ever as the music began to pick up. Once the doors to the altar swung open Bellamy’s heart began pounding straight out of his chest. He watched as Wells walked in, his arm linked with Raven’s arm.

Octavia and Lincoln walked in close behind them. Bellamy’s palms become sweaty as he watched Harper and Monty come through the church doors. He wasn’t mentally prepared to see her like this. He tried to calm his nerves, but he knew that she’d take his breath away she always did.

Raven gave his shoulder a soft squeeze pulling him back to reality. As his best man, she knew what he needed and when he needed it. Knowing Clarke was about to make her way down the aisle she knew he was probably already weak in the knees.

Murphy and Emori made it to the end of the aisle, Jasper, and Maya not far behind them. The music picked up and everyone in the altar stood up. Clarke and Kane walked through the doors, tears welled up in Kane’s eyes as he made eye contact with Bellamy.

Bellamy’s knees began to give up beneath him as he watched Clarke gracefully make her way down the aisle. She was glowing in a way he’d never seen before. As hard as he tried he couldn’t control his tears, watching Clarke approach him tugged at all the right heartstrings.

After hugging Kane, Clarke took Bellamy’s hand as she made her way up the steps at the front of the altar. He looked as elegant as ever. His suit fit his body perfectly, from his broad shoulders to his thin waist. His soft, dark curls hung low framing his face perfectly.

“You look absolutely stunning,” Bellamy whispered in Clarke’s ear as he pecked a soft kiss on her cheek.

Most of the ceremony was a blur. Bellamy stood there in a daze, lost in her eyes. They could have full conversations without having to exchange a single word. It was a skill they’d developed when joining forces during their paintball wars with the Kru. They made a powerful team.

“I’ve been told the couple would like to recite their own vows.” The priest looked back and forth between Bellamy and Clarke allowing them to prepare themselves.

Clarke cleared her throat, trying to swallow the growing lump in her throat. “ I may not always agree with you. I may be stubborn and I may be hard headed, but I vow to give you my all.  I vow to fight until the end of the world for you. I vow to always protect you from harm, to stand with you against your troubles, and look to you when I need protection. From here on we will be a team. I love you, Bellamy Blake. And we will fight anything and everything  _ together _ .”

Bellamy always knew how Clarke felt without her having to say it, but hearing her verbally confirm it made him feel like he was the luckiest man in the world.

Bellamy let out a deep sigh, allowing his nerves to settle in. “Clarke. I was lost before I met you. When I met you I was at my worst. You chose to love and support me through it all. You’ve brought out all the best parts of me and for that, I vow to love you through your best and your worst. I vow to give you the world you so truly deserve. I vow to love you today, tomorrow, and for the rest of my life.”

The Priest took both of their hands linking them together. Bellamy gave her hands a soft squeeze, the pad of his thumb running along her knuckles. “ Do you, Bellamy Blake, take Clarke Griffin to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, to honor and to cherish?”

“I do.”

Turning towards Clarke the Priest continued. “Do you, Clarke Griffin, take Bellamy Blake to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, to honor and to cherish?”

“I do.”

The room burst with applause. A weight lifted from Bellamy’s shoulders. She chose him. She could have anyone she wanted, but she chose  _ him. _

The Priest took a step back. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Bellamy took Clarke by her waist, dipping her before pressing his lips to hers. Clarke wrapped one hand behind his neck and another wrapped around his bicep. She’d never been happier than how happy she was right now. To be there surrounded by the people she loved, in the arms of the man she loved.

Bellamy held the weight of his entire world in his own two hands. He didn’t want to let her go, but he knew she was his for the rest of his life.

Pulling her back up, he took her hand in his guiding her down the stairs and down the aisle. Flowers fell around them as they made it down the aisle, loud cheers echoing from both sides of the altar.

The crowd poured out of the church behind them watching the newlyweds climb into Bellamy’s Rover. Luna prepared their reception on the beach. She always said water was a symbol of a love that was steady and enduring under all circumstances, similar to what she saw in the love that Bellamy and Clarke shared.

Clarke watching as Bellamy got settled waving over at all their friends and family once more before driving off. For once in his life, he felt like he had it all, like nothing and no one could ruin this day. It was like all the stars had finally aligned to give him the happiness he’d always dreamt of.

He’d just assumed he was stuck with tragic destiny as the Greeks he so often read about, that was until he met Clarke Griffin.

He placed his hand on her thigh giving it a soft squeeze to ease the clear tension she carried on her shoulders. “You can’t seriously still be worried?” He looked over through the corner of his eye at her raising a questioning eyebrow. “Everything was perfect, you’re perfect.”

Clarke took his hand between hers, giving it a soft squeeze of reassurance. “It was a beautiful ceremony. I can’t wait to see what Luna, Raven, and Wells put together for our reception.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great.” He softly smiled as he stared at the long road ahead of them. The color of the sky looked like a mirror image of Clarke’s eyes. He pulled her hand to his lips pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“You know the sooner we get to this reception the sooner we can leave.” Clarke ripped her hand from his, smacking it right into his chest. She immediately burst into laughter, music to Bellamy’s ears.

Somewhere between the moment that Bellamy turned to smile over at Clarke and the moment he heard a loud car horn he felt like his entire world had taken a hard left.

Bellamy instinctively stretched his arm out to hold Clarke in place as their car began to flip excessively, his vision slowly beginning to give out as the car slowly came to a stop. He could feel every inch of his body burning aggressively until his brain gave out and he fell unconscious.

Bellamy’s limp figure sat beside Clarke. Her vision slowly became more and more clear, her entire dress covered in blood. But not a single drop of it was hers.

Her breathing grew heavier and heavier as the ringing grew in her ears. The blood rushed to her head as she hung upside down in the car. Clarke tore off the seatbelt in a desperation to somehow catch her breath.

Her eyes not once leaving Bellamy’s bloody face. “Bell. Bell. Please.” She began to sob hysterically as she slapped his face with one hand and checked his faint pulse with the other. “Please,” she whispered softly.

“Help. Please help.” She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ripping off her high heels she kicked at the door with every ounce of strength within her until it burst open. Crawling out of the car she saw another body in the middle of the abandoned road and a fire starting at the end of their car.

“Bell. Come on. Stay with me.” Tearing off part of her dress she climbed back into the car. She pressed a kiss to Bellamy’s bloody lips once more before ripping his seatbelt off, allowing his limp body to fall onto hers to cushion his fall.

“Okay. We can get through this. Come on.” She let out a deep sigh before she willed her body to drag Bellamy out of the car. Her screams growing louder and louder as she awaited the adrenaline to help her.

It wasn’t until she pulled his torso out of the car that she realized her arm was broken, a part of her radius clearly displaced. But that wasn’t going to stop her with the fire rapidly growing stronger behind her.

Clarke picked Bellamy up by his shoulders and dragged him across the asphalt. Her body threatening to give out beneath her. “Come on, Bell. Now is not the time to give out on me. We’re in this  _ together. _ ”

Once she pulled him far enough she fell to the floor beside him trying to catch her breath as she laid there. Using the last bit of her energy she sat herself up, cradling his head in her hands as she sobbed hysterically.

Wiping her tears she pulled herself together once more as she checked his body for wounds. Ripping his shirt off she saw a large piece of glass impaling his abdomen. If she pulled it out she’d risk him bleeding out in the middle of the road.

Instead, she ripped long strips off her dress to apply pressure around the glass in an effort to stop any excessive bleeding. She noticed signs of contusions. His pupils remained unresponsive and she couldn’t help but lose hope.

There wasn’t a single thing she could do at this very moment. She didn’t have anything sharp to cut him open or any makeshift equipment. She was useless. All those years in medical school were a waste. What was the point in becoming a surgeon if all she could do was wait and hope for the best?

Cupping his face in her bloody palms she sobbed quietly. “You can’t leave me too, Bell.”

Clarke felt Wells before she could hear him or even process that he was there. He had swept her off the floor, cradling her in his arms as Murphy and Miller carefully took Bellamy to the backseat of their car.

She was incapable of moving, sobbing hysterically in the arms of her best friend as she watched the love of her life’s cold body get carried away. Wells softly rubbed back allowing her time to sob as they waited for Raven to bring their car closer.

“I-I couldn’t save him.” Her tears seeped through Wells’ shirt, her mascara staining his white shirt.

Wells carried her towards the car, holding her tightly in his lap in the backseat as Raven drove them all to the hospital in silence. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was supposed to be the happiest day of Clarke’s life. Wells couldn’t do or say a single thing to make her feel better.

All he could do was hold her while she cried and hope that Bellamy would push through this. He’d give anything and everything to turn back time and change things, surely this couldn’t have been their fate.

If anyone in the world deserved to be happy, it was Clarke. But seeing her current state there was only one thing that could make her happy.

“Look at me.” Wells brought his finger to Clarke’s chin, making direct eye contact to keep from overthinking things. “Bellamy is fine. He’s Bellamy, remember?”

Clarke just stared into Wells’ eyes, a million different scenarios running through her head. He could go in with minimal complications and the surgery could go perfectly. But he could face major deficiencies from any brain damage. Or he could be bleeding internally to death and it’d be damn near impossible to save him. Really even if he made it through there was no saying how badly his brain was injured.

Pulling up to the emergency room door Wells carried Clarke out of the car as quickly as possible. Clarke fought to move out of his tight grasp, but Wells held her in place.

“We need to get you checked out too Clarke.” Wells struggled to hold her in place, but surely Clarke escaped his grasp and frantically began to run around the emergency room checking every room for a sign of Bellamy.

“Clarke. Clarke.” Wells ran behind her trying to contain her, but it was impossible. She was barefoot, covered in blood, and stubborn as hell.

Miller and Murphy caught Clarke before she could run into the surgical floor. Both of them trapping her in a tight embrace as she slowly allowed herself to break down in their arms.

“I-I need to see him. Please. He has to be okay.” She sobbed into Murphy’s shoulder. “Please.”

Murphy hugged her tighter. “It’s fine. He’ll be fine.”

Miller, Murphy, and Wells stood there tightly hugging Clarke in the middle of the hallway as she sobbed in their arms. In that very moment, it was all they could do. The truth was they all needed it, they all needed hope that Bellamy would be okay. He was their family.

It wasn’t until Raven pulled them off her that Clarke really got the chance to breathe properly. She rested her head on Raven’s shoulder allowing her nerves to settle in.

Raven held the back of her head softly rubbing it until she felt a cut. Her hand was covered in dark red blood. “Clarke. Clarke” She felt Clarke’s body give out in her arms. “Get a doctor.  _ Now _ .”

Wells stood in silence as he watched everyone around him move. His eyes unable to leave Clarke’s unconscious face as she hung in Miller’s arms.

Snapping himself back into reality he ran after her as they took her towards the intensive care unit. A nurse pressed her hands to his chest stopping him in the doorway. “We need to run some tests, please sit in the waiting room.”

He didn’t know who brought him to the waiting room, but what he did know was that he couldn’t hold himself still. Wells aggressively paced back and forth ignoring every single person that entered the room in tears. Abby, Kane, Luna, Derrick, Octavia, Lincoln, Jackson, Emori, Monty, Jasper, Harper, Maya.

The list of people sitting in the waiting room fearing for Bellamy and Clarke’s lives was endless. Everyone was stressed, but Wells couldn’t help but feel like he was at fault.

He held Clarke in his arms. He brought her here. He should have known to check her for injuries. He should have had her checked. He should have done something. She wouldn’t have been in this position had he done the right thing.

Raven walked up behind Wells to wrap her arms around his waist, holding him in place. Pressing a kiss to the back of his neck she felt the muscles in his body slowly release some of its tension.

“It’s okay. She’ll be okay.” Raven pressed her cheek against his back as she tightened her grip around his waist. She knew how much Wells cared for Clarke. She knew he was probably losing his mind. Hell, she surely was.

Wells placed his hands on top of hers, grateful he had her by his side to keep him calm. “Thank you.”

A small doctor walked in with a tablet in hand. She immediately looked overwhelmed as she took in the extremely large crowd gathered in their small waiting room.

“I’m looking for the family of Mr. Blake.” Octavia quickly stood up pushing through the crowd of people standing in front of the doctor, Lincoln following close behind her.

“Me. I’m his sister. Is he okay?” Octavia wiped at the tears that had previously run down her cheeks. The doctor didn’t look distressed or awkward, it had to be good news. But her neverending silence wasn’t giving her too much confidence.

“Mr. Blake is just being closed up then he will be brought to the intensive care unit where you can go in one at a time. We fixed his internal damage, but we will have to wait to see if he has any significant deficiencies. He has a grade 3 concussion so if or when he wakes up we will need to run some tests.” The doctor let out a deep sigh as she took her eyes off the tablet to meet Octavia’s.

Octavia tightened her grip on Lincoln’s hand as she stood in front of the doctor, incapable of moving or speaking or even shedding a single tear. She was overwhelmed.

“When can we see him?” Lincoln’s voice was low but confident. He gently squeezed Octavia’s hand to give her a slight reassurance that she wasn’t alone, not this time.

“A nurse will come in and notify you when it’s okay to see him.” The doctor nodded once more before slipping out of the door.

As soon as the doctor disappeared into the hallway Octavia allowed the tears that had welled up in her eyes to break free. Her breathing growing heavier as she stood in silence. Without question Lincoln wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to break down in his arms.

“What the hell happened?” Roan burst through the door scanning the room, his hands tightly clenched into tight fists.

“The cops say some man jumped in front of their car. They think it was suicide.” It was the first think Abby had managed to say since she’d gotten into the emergency room, the same emergency room she’d lost her husband in.

Kane gave her knee a soft squeeze as he continued for her. “After impact, they ran into another car. Their car flipped multiple times. Clarke dragged Bellamy and herself out of their burning car.”

There was a deathly silence amongst everyone in the room, the tension slowly rising. Clarke not only broke herself out of the car but also helped Bellamy with whatever injuries she sustained from the accident. But they all knew if anyone was capable of doing it, it was Clarke.

The waiting room remained silent for hours as everyone hopelessly stared at the walls. One by one each of them visited Bellamy. The doctor had told them that talking to him could help his brain stimulation and possibly come up with a cortical response.

Murphy ran into the waiting room, tears in his eyes as he smiled at Octavia. “He’s awake. He told me to shut up.”

Octavia pushed past Murphy running to Bellamy’s room again to see him struggling to try to pull himself up. “Not so fast big brother.” Pressing his back into his bed she wrapped her arms around his torso as gently as possible. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Where’s Clarke? Is she okay?” Bellamy frantically looked around the room for a sign, any sign. He felt helpless.

“We haven’t heard anything yet.” Octavia calmly sat beside his bed, holding onto his hand as tightly as possible without hurting him any further. “Bell.”

Bellamy couldn’t hear anything over the sound of the ringing in his ear. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched a doctor enter his room. “Clarke. Where’s Clarke? I need to know.”

The doctor set her tablet on the table beside Bellamy in silence. “I need to run some tests on you first.”

Slamming his fist into the side Bellamy urged his body off the bed. “I need to see her now. Take me there or I’ll go myself.”

The doctor looked him over once more before turning towards the phone to order some nurses.

Bellamy felt anxious. He didn’t know how long he’d been unconscious or how long Clarke was gone. He barely even knew what happened, but he didn't care. He needed to see her.

After about an hour Bellamy’s bed was shifted into Clarke’s room. Where she still remained unconscious. She took a large laceration to the back of her head and hard to have surgery to deal with a hematoma. It was just a matter of time before they’d find out if she was going to make it or not.

Bellamy lied in silence beside Clarke, his hand tightly gripped onto hers over the railing of their beds. How could he have let this happen? It was their wedding. This was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. It was the day he’d finally felt like he’d made it in life.

Maybe his life was meant to come to a tragic end. Maybe he was destined to lose it all so he could suffer in silence until eventually he too would leave this godforsaken planet. Maybe this was a sign.

Wells walked through the door pulling Bellamy from his thoughts. Wells looked completely deranged. His shirt was wet with a mixture of blood, tears, and a little bit of makeup. His face was stained with tears. He looked like he’d been hit by a truck.

Without a word he sat at Clarke’s side, pulling her other hand to his forehead as he let his tears run freely down his cheeks. If anyone loved Clarke as much as Bellamy, it was Wells. They’d been best friends for as long as they were alive and he could only imagine how he felt to see her like this.

“She’s Clarke, she  _ always _ makes it.” Whether Bellamy said that for Wells or himself was beyond him, but he knew they’d both need it. Wells took a deep breath as he sat in silence.

“Maybe you should talk to her.” He let out a light laugh. “I woke up to Murphy telling me that I couldn’t die because I still owed him 20 bucks from our bet.”

Wells burst into laughter. Even in the darkest of times, Murphy knew how to make a person laugh.

“I know that Clarke still owes you for cooking dinner for our anniversary.” Bellamy flashed a knowing smirk at Wells’ shocked face. “Yes, I knew it was  _ you _ who cooked. There was no way Clarke could cook without burning the house down.”

Wells let out another laugh as he stared down at Clarke’s face. “She was always the worst cook.”

“She can’t be good at everything. It just wouldn’t be fair.” Bellamy rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. She was perfectly imperfect and he loved her for every little flaw that made her,  _ her. _

“But she is good at just about everything else.” Wells smiled down at her. She was intelligent beyond compare, fearless, strong, athletic, a natural born leader, and an activist. She was the reason Wells had won the election to become the Governor.

“Clarke. You can’t leave me. You can’t leave  _ us _ .” A tear fell from Wells’ eyes and right onto Clarke’s bed.

Almost immediately the machines began to whir and beep frantically. Clarke began choking. Wells rushed out of the room to get doctors. Bellamy sat up grabbing Clarke’s arm and shaking it as fast as possible. 

“Clarke. Clarke. Wake up. Please.” He was yelling at the top of his lungs, his body ignoring all the pain shooting through his unrecovered body. 

The doctors rushed in pushing Bellamy’s bed away from Clarke’s, ripping his hand from hers. They pulled the curtain around Clarke’s bed, the sound of all the doctors and nurses running around their small room getting louder by the second.

The sound began to drown out again as a ringing continued in Bellamy’s ear. The shock of any possibility of a life without Clarke taking over his body, completely numbing him from everything else.

He heard the muffled sound of the defibrillator in the background as they shocked Clarke’s body. Along with the sound of her heart monitor flatlining tearing him apart. He couldn’t contain the tears or his cries as he listened to her slowly leaving him behind.

After the last shock and the gathering of supplies did he truly lose hope. Three words pushing him over the edge as he lied in his own sweat and tears. “Time of Death?”

As the doctor paused to respond there was another beep from Clarke’s heart monitor. “We have V-Tach.” A wave of relief filled the room as Clarke’s heartbeat slowly fell back into a constant rhythm followed by the sound of her choking once again. “Take out her tubes. She’s breathing on her own.”

After what felt like an eternity the curtain opened once more and Bellamy caught a glimpse of Clarke’s sky blue eyes staring back at him. He finally felt like he could breathe. The weight on his chest finally gone.

“I have good news and bad news for you. What would you like to hear first?” The doctor stood between Bellamy and Clarke’s bed.

“The good news.” Clarke’s voice was hoarse, but strong further allowing Bellamy’s nerves to settle.

“Well, the good news is you’re both okay and will both recover.” The doctor looked back and forth between Bellamy and Clarke. “The bad news is you two aren’t going to be alone as newlyweds for too long.”

Clarke and Bellamy both stared at the doctor with utter confusion.

“Mrs. Blake you’re almost two months pregnant. Congratulations.” The doctor widely smiled down at her before making his way out of the room. The nurse pushed their beds together, dropping the railing between them before making a quick exit.

Bellamy turned towards Clarke with a smile so wide he felt his cheeks cramping up. Neither of them had an idea that she’d been pregnant, they’d been so caught up in wedding arrangements and work that she thought she’d just stressed herself too hard.

Bellamy reached over wiping the tears from Clarke’s face as he cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. “I guess I won’t be having you to myself for long.”

Clarke let out a choked laugh as she hit him in the shoulder with the back of her hand. “I love you.”

Bellamy leaned over pressing a kiss to her forehead before lying back. “I love you too, Princess.”

Wells walked in followed by Abby, Kane, Octavia, and Lincoln all teary-eyed and overwhelmed with joy.

“We’re so glad you’re both okay.” Abby took a seat beside Clarke as Octavia took a seat beside Bellamy.

“We’re better than okay.” Clarke squeezed her mother’s hand with the little energy she had left. The tears continued to pour down Clarke’s cheeks.

“You’re going to be an Aunt, O.” The atmosphere in the room shifted once more as everyone exchanged hugs, kisses, and congratulations.

Bellamy was scared that he wasn’t worthy of happiness, but fate showed him once again that maybe his tragic story would have a happy ending. Looking at the chaos that’d built up in his room he realized that he was in a good place. He was with the woman he loved surrounded by the people he loved. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WOW RIP YOU PROBABLY HATE ME BY NOW BUT AT LEAST I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE LIKE DANI WANTED ME TO? LOL PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS NO MATTER HOW AGGRESSIVE THEY ARE I DEFINITELY DO ENJOY THEM. PLEASE AND THANK YOU. SORRY FOR THE POSSIBLE EMOTIONAL DISTRESS. I REALLY AM NO BETTER THAN JASON.
> 
> Harqueen :)


End file.
